Stay the Night
by Lola93091
Summary: No woman has ever given Oswald a second look until she came along into his life.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: Not Alone

Disguised in a heavy jacket, Eva carefully navigated the streets of Gotham this evening. Making her way into a small corner grocery store, her rough-and-dirty oversized boots thumped heavily on the aged and broken tile flooring. The Greek storeowner looked at her suspiciously as her hood fell just below her brows. Refusing to make much eye contact with the man who once watched her on stage with the dirtiest looks, she quickly made her way around to pick up a few basic food items for her apartment kitchen. Grabbing only what she so desperately needed she swiped her fingerless gloves across her face to dishevel her appearance more to hide her identity to the disgusting bastard.

"What have we here huh?" his gruff voice and sudden question made her look up in fear of his possible discovery. Handing over the goods that took up much of the space in the shopping basket, he took each item as given, scanning them as he continued to eye her as if awaiting her response. "Um yes? I'm just doing my last minute shopping for the night" Eva spoke, keeping her head low while attempting to make herself appear ugly. "Ah I see… but not the best time to be out on these streets hm? Especially a young woman such as yourself". He chuckled mischievously as he would with any young woman. Eva not only had the displeasure of recognizing him as a past guest but hearing stories of his bad reputation with women. Finally bagging the last of her items, she reached over to accept them into her hands. "Yes, well, I am not entirely alone". His thin lips curved into his signature-perverted smile as his heavy brows curved downward. Looking at the screen, "that'll be $25.57". Fishing through her pocket she slammed a twenty-dollar bill along with seven extra dollar bills onto the counter. Refusing to withstand his gazes she moved to turn away until his hand covered hers instantly. Looking back with shock and anger his crooked teeth peeked between his lips, "best be careful at this time…never know if someone might just snatch you uP" emphasizing the last letter with a pop, she tore her hand from beneath his with disgust. "I think I will be just fine and keep the change". Even with her back facing him as she hurried out of the store she could still feel his dark eyes burning into her.

With his words lingering in her head, Eva moved her feet faster, splashing puddle after puddle. The weight of the milk in one bag didn't even faze her as she strived to reach her apartment without any interference from the street thugs and no good doers. Dim streetlights lit the way poorly but regardless; they helped to shine the way back. Preparing herself to pass underneath an underpass, she shifted her bags into one hand as the other took out a closed pocketknife just in case. Hearing some commotion behind her from a street down, her body jumped and looked back to see what was going on. A familiar gang yelling out obscenities to each other caused her to move faster until she suddenly ran into someone.

_**Ooompf!**_

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention!" Eva blurted out afraid of whom she might have run into. The man grunted and shook as a cold breeze swept across the area. Getting a better look at him rather than the heavy knit sweater he was wearing she realized who it was and jumped to hug him instantly. "Oswald! Oh my god! Are you okay!?" With legs badly injured he couldn't bear much of her weight and grimaced at the pain. Making a sound she loosened her hold and stepped back to take a better look at his state. "You're wet and hurt, I know, I heard about what happened, Christ Oswald please come with me back to my apartment". "Eva…" Before he could protest he thought about his predicament. He really couldn't walk any further to his own place and he couldn't let her go anywhere alone so he followed. Moving to hang her arm around side to help him walk he nudged her off easily. "No-no I'm good, thank you…I can make it". Watching him limp made her feel sorry for him. Working for the same boss, they knew each other's pain.

…..

Finally shutting the wooden door and shielding themselves away from the havoc outside, peace and comfort resonated through the small space of her home. It wasn't his first time as guest here. The first was unfortunately due to a bloody nose injury, which she couldn't resist to attend to in her own apartment. After placing the groceries on the counter beside the sink she moved to hang her heavy coat on the rack. Looking her over, he noticed how she appeared much less than what she dressed for Ms. Mooney. Catching his eyes she smiled and asked, "What? The coat?" Making her way down to unlace her boots he too smiled and answered, "Yeah, I'm just so used to the way you doll yourself up for Ms. Mooney that I almost didn't recognize you back there".

"Yea, well, this grungy disguise is what's keepin' me safe from the eyes of the men who watch me on her stage".

His head shook in understanding, expression filled with hatred for the men who thought of doing her harm.

With better lighting, Eva looked him up and down, taking in his full appearance. He did indeed went through some kind of hell but nevertheless, she still felt attracted to a young man whose appearance has made him the victim of so much bullying and abuse throughout his childhood. "Oswald, please, have a seat", waving over to one of her tall kitchen counter stools. With his signature shy smile he limped over to the seat and sat with ease. "I'm uh, I'm gonna go and change, I'm rather dirty…would you like anything afterwards? Some hot chocolate, something to fill your stomach you look like you haven't eaten for a while," she asked with great concern. Politely he answered, "That sounds amazing but I don't mind the wait". With a nod, Eva turned on her heels and headed straight down the small hallway to her bedroom. Making her way over to her undergarment drawer she pulled out a thin folded robe and thin short dress that went underneath it. Quickly plucking a clean pair of panties, she balled everything together and went straight for the bathroom. As the doorknob clicked shut, it was most definitely a sign of comfort how she felt no reason to be afraid of getting clean whilst someone was in her apartment. But, Oswald and her were definitely never strangers to each other.

….

Oswald sat at the counter waiting for her to finish. His bright azul eyes looked everywhere familiar with the place for only the second time; focusing on the white brick walls to the old chipped wooden cabinets and then down to his dirty hands. Examining each scrape mapped across his skin his mind replayed all the events that happened thus far. He felt tired, hungry, filthy, and in pain. The injury of his legs shot waves pain up his body with each step he took. Even the slightest had him wincing. So what was he doing here?

He met Eva the day she introduced herself to Fish on stage. He remembers her body decked with shimmery gold and black nylons. Her hair was curled and her lips were bright as blood. He remembers watching her from behind Fish, in the dark as usual. He remembered how mesmerizing her smile was as she did her best to provide reason to become one of Fish's 'classy' performers. Of course, he has seen many women where she stood that night, but none has ever cared about what he thought like she did. He never thought a woman like her would ever give him a second look. A year from then, it was clear she has seen the hell Ms. Mooney ruled and it was this knowledge that kept him attracted to her. They were not so different after all.

_**Click!**_

Torn from his thoughts, he turned suddenly to look at the young woman who stood across the room clad in only a robe and clean, bright skin. He couldn't stop staring at the way her tousled hair fell just below her shoulders and how she fixed the bow tied at her waist. His cheeks burned just slightly as she cleared her throat at the silence that fell between them.

"Sorry for taking so long, mm…you know what", she began as she walked over to him until a few inches separated them. "I have a few men's clothes that I use at night, just a pair of sweatpants, an old sweater and a white tank…they're clean…I would like for you to wash up, it will make you feel better".

"That's very kind of you but I wont be here for much longer…I must be going soon", Politely said, he moved to stand up on weak appendages trying his best to prove he could walk. But he failed at that as he stumbled and held onto the chair in the process. Feeling two hands at his side he looked down at her and found her supporting him.

"A man who can barely walk is in no position to go anywhere…especially at this time…Oswald please, please stay here for the night I promise you will recover much better after a wash, some food, and a good rest".

It was quite amusing to him, to see a woman who stood best at 5 foot 1, looking up at him with the darkest eyes and full pink lips telling him to sleep over.

"I don't mean to act like a mother…", "Where shall I rest? I don't mind taking the couch" he interrupted.

Her face turned to look at her small 3-seater couch that in no way could accommodate his long body. Amused she waved her hand at the furniture and told him, "Are you serious? Lying on that thing my feet can barely fit just right without flinging over the armrest, you definitely wont fit".

Oswald looked around searching for another possible resting spot and refused to think of the most obvious place.

"Sleep with me…I mean", it was Eva's turn to blush, "Sleep in my bed, with me, there's nowhere else in this tiny place where you will be able to get a goodnight rest".

"That wont be necessary Eva" he managed to say so politely but still came off utterly stubborn and persistent.

"Oswald Cobblepot!" she sternly spoke with a smile teasing at the corner of her lips. She never used his full name before like this, which made him laugh. She erupted into laughter as well. He ceased as he felt her small hand encase his so gently. His body went tense as they both looked at each for a moment.

"Please stay…I don't want to be alone".

Her plea went straight to his heart. Trying to make his final decision he pulled his hand back to his side and in the end she won. He will stay.

"I will stay", his voice so low and eyes filled with gratitude. Eva's heart fluttered and she jumped to hug him.

_**Sss Ow!**_

"Oh! I'm so sorry I forgot, wow okay…" she backed away and showed him the way to the bathroom. Retreating to her bedroom to grab the men's clothes she described earlier, he stood by the sink looking at the dark circles beneath his eyes.

"Here you go, I uh, I even have some clean briefs in there", his brow lifted in question as to why on earth she would possess men's underwear. "They were given to me by a friend of mine as a joke, long ago…well I have them and they're brand new so…" taking the bundled items into his hands he thanked her once again and closed the door. It was a while before she heard the showerhead come on, she wondered if he was trying to tend to wounds elsewhere on his body. Her mind also wondered what his body even looked like bare. Her face flushed hot, as her back rested against the wall outside the room. Moving away, Eva went back into the kitchen and looked inside the cabinets and fridge. Grabbing one of the soft, dark avocados next to the stove and pulling out a packet of chicken breast meat from the freezer she decided to serve up the best sandwich he has had in a long time. A man's gotta eat, and she was willing to get him back into better shape. Preparing the pot with the right amount of oil, it was only a matter of time before the heat would allow her to make exactly what she wanted.

…..

In a swirl, all the dried blood washed down the drain as he wiped his face, arms and chest. It felt refreshing and it felt like freedom to have such an opportunity to wash all the grime off his weak and badly bruised body. Droplets of clean cool water slipped down his sharp nose and hung at the tip only to continuously fall to his feet.

With his mind so noisy with all thoughts running wild with what-ifs and hundreds of questions it made it difficult to shut it completely off and enjoy what little time he had until he had to leave this comforting lifestyle and return to the plan he held for the city outside.

Using the amber colored bar of soap he rubbed his skin until it turned red and for his hair, his fingers scratched his scalp clean. He did his best to bathe properly and hurry to avoid thinking. Turning the shower off, he swung the curtain aside and reached for the bleached white towel left on the toilet for him. Dabbing and rubbing all over, his bare feet fell onto the plush carpet below and walked naked over to stand by the sink. Looking down he could now clearly see his legs…and it was a sight he intended to hide from Eva's eyes. Thankfully for this season and the long pants she presented she will be spared the ugly sight. Once the briefs were slipped on the rest of the clothes slipped on fast and he was out as swift as possible.

…..

As Oswald exited the bathroom the most pleasant smell hit his nose. Walking slowly while using the wall as help, he made his way around to the kitchen to find Eva putting together something so delicious from where he stood. Raising a hand to his head he was in awe at what lengths she went through to make him something so delicious.

"Surprise!" she smiled so brightly, "A tomato, lettuce, avocado, cheese and chicken sandwich!"

Limping forward to the counter he looked down at the white plate holding the most appetizing combination of food he has seen for some time. Moving around to pull his chair back she beckoned him to sit and enjoy what she made for him.

"You made all of this…for me…where is yours?"

"Oh don't worry I already ate earlier…oh I'm sorry I forgot to ask, what would you like to drink?" she asked while going back over to the fridge.

"Water would be just fine, thank you"

Reaching for some ice to fill an empty glass she pushed it against the dispenser and filled it halfway with water. Going back over to him she placed it directly across from his plate. He was eating like he had crossed the desert without any form of nourishment for his body. Pieces of the vegetables fell from his hands down onto the plate as he devoured the bakery bread and everything it encased. Finishing the entire sandwich in such a short amount of time, Eva smiled at his raving appetite. She hoped it was good enough.

Once finished his eyes looked down to see the mess he made. Apologetically he looked at her, "I must apologize for the way I ate…you have no idea how much I needed this", "Oh I think I do", she responded. "Here, I will take everything to the sink for you" standing up he did his best to keep the plate and glass sturdy in his grip while making it to the sink. Achieving what he wanted to do so respectfully he turned to find her looking at him.

The way the clothes fell on him so carelessly and the way his damp hair fell to one side was indeed a much different look for Oswald. His pale skin looked much cleaner and she could never get tired of those aqua bright orbs.

"I'm going to bed…you are more than welcome to stay up longer…but please don't sleep on that couch" she added the last part with humor. Before she turned to leave he began, "I loved the sandwich, you're a great cook" he complimented.

"You're welcome". With that Eva had left him to set up her bed and ready the both of them for the night.

…

Ooooh! ;) Yes I did just leave you here. Haha wow, I'm so glad to have finished the first chapter to a story I've been dying to post ever since I started watching the show. It has actually been a long time since I posted anything on this wonderful site so please be easy, read to enjoy and don't hesitate to make comments or send messages The next chapter will be up soon and it will not disappoint!


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: The Nickname**

Pulling down the white sheet of her Queen-size bed, everything that has taken place has certainly made Eva feel many emotions to the point where they tired her as well as excited. She was definitely not going to be able to sleep no matter how hard she tried and she had a feeling that he wouldn't be able to either. Or will he?

Now her mind shifted over to him…just how is he going to react once he enters this room. The situation itself is bound to be rare for him. Only time will tell and she couldn't wait to find out. Shifting the pillows around, Eva dusted off her feet and climbed on top of the bed. Stretching out on the side closest to the large window covered by a sheer veil of white, she laid her head on the pillow listening to the droplets of rain. With the bedroom light off, she had only the dim lights from outside and the full moon to cast a soft glow that would allow them to see. As minutes flew by, she could only assume that he was still up in the main room.

_He must be tired, the hell with all that thinking and come to bed,_ Eva thought.

Giving up on questioning when he will come, she closed her eyes and waited for her dreams to take over.

_**Thump, thump, thump**_

With her back facing him, her eyes opened and she could feel his presence in the room. No doubt he was assessing this arrangement. Not wanting to turn around just yet, she let her head rest and kept listening to his movements. His footsteps came closer to the bed.

_Shhhhhhhhhhhh_, the whispering hush sound of the sheet being pulled so gently and carefully, believing that she had already fell asleep. His weight pressed down onto the bed as he chose to sleep practically at the edge opposite of her. She had to suppress a laugh as she could feel him miles away from her. Unable to pretend anymore, Eva turned to look at him. Sure enough, he was lying on his back with the stiffest expression. His head snapped to look at her, eyes wide with surprise and amusement at her acting.

"My god Oswald, relax" smiling, her perfect teeth showing. That's what he loved, her smile. "I'm alright…goodnight" he spoke quickly as if wanting the whole night to be over. "Come closer…you will fall in your sleep that's how close you are to the edge". It took him a moment to register her words and slowly adjusted to her side by a few inches. Laughing lightly, Eva grabbed at his shoulders and tried pulling at him until his arms fought hers in a play-fight kind of struggle. "Eva I'm fine, let me go", "Seriously stop being- she could barely finish as half her body fell onto his chest as her hands slipped. Silence fell between them once again as their lips were so close and his nose prodding hers with an expression so off-guard. Slowly his long fingers reached to grip her arms. "Mmm I'm sorry…" it was his turn to be interrupted as her lips took his. Twisting her face at just the right angle her lightly glossed lips captured his, giving into the pleasure of kissing a man for the first time. It had to have been a minute before she broke away, scanning his face for a reaction.

No one has ever kissed him and he certainly never dreamt that he would ever be kissed this way. It felt so surreal and so good. So used to his body being frigid, this kiss ignited a fire inside him, the clothes covering his hidden flesh became overbearing. He wasn't sure what to do next. Sure, he has read about these kinds of things and even seen people having sex on the streets but when it came to doing it, it was a mystery to him. Feeling something else stir awake also captured his attention, sending his heart rate up.

Thank the city and moonlight for the minimal lighting just so she could enjoy the blazing aquamarine eyes staring back at her, daring her on. Her body became sleepless now, what they were going to start had to be finished with no stopping in between. For the first time in her life she knew exactly what she wanted at this moment. Diving in, she dove to capture those soft lips once more. This time, he got the hang of it all and she could feel him getting into it, putting his own movements into it. For a man who hasn't kissed in his life, she could only think one thing right now… probably the last coherent thought she would have this night.

_Goddamn he's a damn good kisser._

Left to right, right to left, their lips moved in every direction creating more saliva as they went at it. Hot gasps escaped their mouths as very little space was created enough. Her position on him was awkward, as only half of her body was lying on him. Choosing to fix this, Eva moved one leg across him and situated her bottom right above his lower half. Straddling gave her a better angle, but as she had taken the moment to do this she heard the loudest gasp as she let her weight sink further onto him. Instantly thinking about his pain she rushed to ask if she needed to move.

"Oh my god, am I hurting you?"

Looking down at him, his lips formed into a grin answering, "No, on the contrary…" his right arm came up to grab the back of her head to bring her back down to his lips. He couldn't get enough of the taste. Understanding what he meant she picked up where she left off. Their kisses became clumsy the more hungrier they became and faster their pace picked up. They were kissing as if it was what kept them alive. Once again she broke the moment to lean back, his face following hers as if telling her to keep going in annoyance. Until he rested back, he could find out what she was doing. With a simple pull of the bow, her robe came undone and each slender arm slipped from each sleeve to reveal the feminine pink lace babydoll underneath.

His heart nearly gave up at the sight of her nipples peaking through the material and the way it barely fell to her thighs. And through the transparent material he could even get a peek of her underwear. Throwing the robe out to the side somewhere, she reached forward to tug at his sweater. Having a clue, he helped her pull it over his head and soon it had followed the robe. The white tank (wife-beater as many would call it) looked entirely different on him to say in the least. His pale arms did not appear as scrawny and thin as Mooney's men said. Though they are skinny they had shape and she could tell he had enough strength to definitely cause her harm. Running her soft hands down his arms she could feel him shiver. Once her small hands grasped his own she navigated them onto her thighs. Giving him the incentive, his fingers slid up and down the expanse of smooth skin. Letting her head fall back she encouraged him to be more riskier, daring him to go higher up…silently wishing for him to touch her in places she knew HIS mother would label her a whore.

If anyone told Oswald Cobblepot that he would eventually find himself in bed with a beautiful woman he would have taken it as another cruel joke in his pathetic life. Now, he found himself lying on his back with a beautiful 'temptress' (as his mother would say) sitting on top of him in a way that was bordering torture. He was finally getting the things he dreamed of and with this newfound power he decided to ditch the shy act and show her exactly what he could do compared to the men who taunted and teased him of his non-existent sex life. So his hands finally moved exactly where she wanted them, making her gasp aloud as he prodded and flicked rhythmically on her clit. Moving down to her opening through the thin panties, he could feel the area damp with her own arousal. Stroking more and more, discovering just how much of a turn-on it was to watch her moan and pant to his hand, her knees buckled down and so suddenly she came down onto his straining erection covered by the loose sweatpants. This time, a loud gasp escaped his mouth as she rushed to devour his lips while gyrating her body against the obvious and delightful bulge. It felt empowering to have made _his_ Eva feel this way.

Pulling his hands from beneath her he moved them around on top of her bottom, massaging both cheeks as they made out with such fervor. The room was now filled with the sounds of lips smacking and sucking, the sound of sheets rustling, and the constant pitter-patter of the rain.

"Mmmm god Oswald, and to think this is your first time mmmmm", she spoke with voice oozing with lust. "To be honest, I might have learned a few things" he told her.

Eva reached behind them for a second to pull up the sheets. "Take this off of me will ya?" His usually pale skin took on more color now more than ever as he pinched the fabric of her babydoll dress. Tearing it up and off, he threw it off the bed and feasted on the naked skin of her neck and straight down to her chest. Instantly he pushed her off. Eyes wide from his sudden hasty stunt, it was clear he wanted to take control. Oswald trapped her underneath his body, giving her a Cheshire grin as he locked her in just the position he wanted. With a roll of his hips, her head fell back onto the pillows, beautiful dark hair cascading over it. Small legs wrapped around his waist to provoke him. With each thrust her feet nudged the waistband of his pants, trying to push them down. Biting down on his bottom lip carefully, she let go playfully as she looked into his eyes. He caught on to her little game and took hold of both wrists in one hand and held them above her head. "You are wearing too many clothes" she huskily spoke. Dropping both hands, he kept quite except for his breathing as his tank top came off messing up his hair in the process. While her eyes took in the sight of his bare chest, he tightly twisted the shirt into a rope and secured it around her hands. Making the strongest knot he could manage without hurting her. "Your pants too" she couldn't help but tease. His hand came up to cover her mouth as his mouth hovered next to her ear. "Shhh behave Eva or else I will have to use your…" his fingers tugged at the lace of her underwear, "delicate underwear as a way to keep you silent". The feeling of his chest rubbing against her hard nipples and the sound of his polite yet dangerous voice made her moan with excitement. That sound sent him into a frenzy, nose bent as he took her lips roughly, making sure she wouldn't say another word as the cotton of her very own made handcuff kept her from touching him. Closing her eyes for a minute she felt him struggle with her panties, tearing them down with a grunt. Next he impatiently pushed his pants down, shimmying them down his long legs. Their pace was picking up and Eva's mind brought her back to reality, as she wanted to give him a condom.

Moving to get up, his eyes held something so fierce that he pushed her down forcefully. Sexually frightened she had to tell him, "No wait! Oswald I need to get a condom from the bathroom". He looked desperate and in a war against his adrenaline but as soon as he tore off the tie around her wrist he let her run off naked. Unable to move he waited for what seemed like ages before she finally returned, viciously snatching the packet from her hands and using common sense to roll on the only thing necessary before he could experience the pleasures of her body. Stretched down to the end of his cock, he was panting madly. Before she could fully crawl onto the bed he took her by the waist and situated her into their previous position. "Eva I don't want to mm…just let me know if…" he couldn't quite get what he wanted to say out correctly. "Don't worry, I'm not entirely new to this…I did have some practice with toys" she blushed hard. She know he would be puzzled by this but his mind refused to even dig into her words, he was only glad to hear that she would be alright this first time. From the foreplay she could feel a moderate amount of wetness to assist with entry.

"Wait"

Irritated by yet another interruption she pushed him over onto his back. Without wasting any more time she traveled lower with her fingernails raking his chest the further she went. Head disappearing beneath the sheets he was a bit fearful of what she was going to do. Becoming a bit embarrassed he wanted to drag her back up but without hesitation her plump lips sunk down onto his swelling member. His fingers viciously grabbed the sheets. Never having felt something so pleasurable in his life, there was no way she was going to enjoy any part of this if she was going to continue with her skillful mouth. "Eva! Please stop!" 

Letting him slip free from her mouth, she crawled up to meet his less controlled façade. "I want you now" she spoke deeply. "Yes…" he agreed, closing in the gap to kiss her. Moving to the bottom she wanted him to take control, she wanted it in his favor to release the tension he needed and prove that he was the boss of himself. Looking into her glazed eyes and luscious lips he pushed inwards, reveling in the feeling of her tightness. His eyes shut tight as his mouth remained slightly open to keep him steady. Initially she made no sound until her hips undulated beneath, rushing him to move faster. After the first few minutes of steady thrusting, their limbs became tangled and their hot breaths made their skin sweat and glisten. In unison they moaned, all emotions spilled as her fingers held onto his back.

It wasn't long before they both felt their release. It was powerful as it shook them both, the result of bottled-up feelings from that last year and more from his life. She came with a silent scream…lips wide open as her head hung back. Her eyes closed tight as her brain was void of blood. Taking a few minutes to gather themselves into place on the bed, she found herself on his side, head resting on his chest.

Finally able to breathe through his long nose, his eyes remained on the window panel behind the curtains, looking at the raindrops decorated across this glass. What happened happened. He just couldn't get his mind wrapped quite around it all but it sure felt good. All physical and mental pain escaped him as the woman resting on him provided him with the perfect kind of medicine for his suffering. With a lazy smile upon his face he felt two fingers touch his chin and navigate it back to the sweetest lips he will ever know.

Giving him a short yet indulging kiss, Eva let him go smiling equally. "Congratulations to us both" she playfully said. Chuckling together he replied, "Yes indeed". "Don't let anyone knock you down for your appearance…you are your own boss…and if amazing sex doesn't prove it well…" she danced her fingers across his chest.

"Thank you…for showing me" he sincerely added, gathering her hand into his own and kissing it.

"Anytime…and your nickname…" she began, carefully trotting around the subject and inspecting his face as she was preparing to ask. "And please don't get upset with me…I know how much you hate it…", he still said nothing as she pleaded him. "Penguin…" the word made his blood hot but he knew who was saying it and kept calm and looked un-bothered by it. "I think…I think you should use it in your own manner…I like it I think it's cute". Still he said nothing but at least she could see the beginning of a smile. "Use what they gave you and turn it on them to show them who you truly are". Those words left a permanent mark in his mental mind, molding a character he will dream of becoming in the future. With that clever grin he moved his arm to keep her against him. "I plan to".

No more words were used after this as he found her asleep in his hold. His body was not ready to dive off into the realm of dreams as his thoughts kept him occupied. His eyes kept stationary at the window again. But this time, he was thinking about what she said. It was on replay, playing and playing again. She had no idea what she really sparked within him. But now that he has her, he knew in his heart he could have more and all of those who brought him so much pain will soon suffer and become the laughing stock. He will have his revenge, his love, his respect it was only a matter of time and he will one day do it all with the name they always called him: **The Penguin. **

…..

YAY! And there it is! The yummy chapter two I have managed to finish and publish for you all to enjoy. It has been a while since I've sculpted out intimate scenes so I find myself building up to it slowly. It's a work in progress I must say. Anyway, words cannot express (or maybe they do) how much I love this actor and his character so I hope that I wrote appropriately and accordingly. This show gives me a reason to be excited on Mondays! Oh and one last thing…I hope this encourages you all to write some damn lemons!


	3. Chapter 3: Next Day

Chapter 3: Next Day

Morning came quick, just as Oswald wished before they started everything. Stirring awake slowly in the same position he fell asleep in, he looked down to see the sheets had lowered to the point Eva's breasts were in full exposure. Damn, he felt lucky. Taking his time to look her over from face and down he replayed the events of last night in his head remembering every single beautiful detail. Moving carefully as to not awaken her, he slipped from her arms. Without a string of fabric on his body, he scavenged the floor for his clothes, finding piece by piece thrown about the room. He still could not wipe that proud smirk off his face. Finally gathering what he needed he slipped on all the articles and walked over to the kitchen to prepare something for the both of them.

….

Eva's nose twitched at the smell of coffee, toast, and eggs. Eyes opening immediately at the heavenly smell of a well-executed breakfast teasing her senses, she was greeted within arms reach with a tray filled with the delicious arrangement of food.

"Oh my god…what is this?" surprised she asked with a smile.

"I thought I'd return the favor…for last night…I mean the sandwich a-and everything else too!" he explained with a hint of pink covering both of his cheeks. He looked like a man who won the lottery and had an impressive amount of energy…for a morning. It was adorable how he made breakfast and more so his slight shyness in avoiding the exact words of what they did last night. She should have known he would be such an animal in bed…for a first timer he was amazing. It proved how much mystery the man held within. But as a first timer-with a man-she felt the aches that accommodated such 'activities'. `

"Thank you so much! Let me go and brush and at least get dressed first". With all modesty gone, Eva decided to just push the sheets aside and walk over to the bathroom. Oswald had to hold his breath as he was given a show of her skin. Unable to direct his gaze elsewhere he followed her body all the way until she closed the door. Smirking, he knew he could get used to this. Placing the tray down onto the antique bedside table he began pulling the sheets in place. Putting each pillow side by side he dressed the bed as well as he could remember. It looked decent enough to sit on and waited for her to come out of the bathroom. Minutes later he watched as she made her way back over, smiling brightly as her eyes went from the bed to the food.

"Well I see you even made the bed, thank you" she chuckled.

Getting ready to reach for the tray he got up instantly and reached it for her, signaling for her to sit down as he placed it on her lap.

"God you are such a gentleman…not sure if there are any guys out there like you", Eva complimented. Oswald's cheeks burned red as her comment hit him.

"Well I never had a beautiful woman to spoil so I'm rather excited…well…except for my mother…I-I mean well y'know" he bashfully spoke, bright eyes expressing such adoration. Putting aside his words about his mother she began prodding each egg piece and placed it in her mouth with a pleasurable moan of satisfaction.

"Wow, really, this is good!"

He enjoyed her reaction to his cooking, inside he knew he wasn't a great chef but loved how much she was enjoying it, not to mention the sounds she was making. He sat patiently, waiting for her to eat in order to make conversation. Lacing his fingers with each hand he looked around the small space, not just looking but scoping and understanding her life. He could tell she is a young woman with taste for nice things but unable to afford what she truly desires…much like himself. Most of what filled her apartment space were pretty things bought from local flea markets and pass-downs from relatives. What she would wear to Mooney's club was what Ms. Mooney gave her for a limited time. He could see the struggle she is currently going through and with the relationship he now has with her, everything will change. All of her problems will soon be gone as he will fight for his power and one day…his Eva will be laced with the brightest of jewelry, finest of lace and bare body covered in satin sheets.

"Oswald?"

Brought back to reality, his dreams kept him thoroughly occupied while she ate. Giving out an "Oh" he acknowledged apologetically.

"My apologies, my mind was elsewhere".

"No problem, thank you again for this…I feel much better", thanking him she took a swing of her coffee. Following a few more finishing swings the small cup went empty causing her to set the tray back down on the table. Moving back she sat close next to him.

"You are welcome, I'm glad you enjoyed it…I don't quite see myself as a chef but…"

"What?! Are you kidding me, you are good trust me" she replied in amusement. He simply nodded. After a moment of silence, he warned her.

"Eva, they cannot know that I am alive…promise me not to ever speak a word!"

"Oswald, I promise…but you cannot leave just yet, please stay here" Her eyes expressing how much she needed his company. He looked at her. Eyes traveling over hers, contemplating on giving her the answer she desperately wanted but knew he had to keep to his plans…for the better. Placing his hand on top of her hers softly he sympathetically spoke, " I must go…I have to find work but don't worry, I will return later okay? Leaving her hand to rest on her face, his fingers caressed her cheek as her expression calmed. "To them I don't exist, I'm dead…I intend on keeping it that way to my advantage…Gotham is my home and soon things will change, you'll see".

Soon he got up from his place and readied himself to leave. Thankfully with fresh clothes on his body he would have more luck in attaining the job he was seeking. Sharing one last kiss, he turned to leave the apartment. There was much to talk to her about. His plan, his mission, his dream- everything- will be shared so that she could trust him and with that trust she may even be able to help. As soon as the door shut and he faced the old staircase, he smiled at his plan was beginning to unfold.

….

Wow! So sorry for the long wait and short chapter. After reading so many great continuing stories I thought I'd return to this one and add to it as much I can. With the show coming back in April, I will work on this and will eventually catch up to the current episodes **Also, would like to add that I posted a story for the film Would You Rather which stars our one and only RLT, so please check it out here on fanficiton net. AND! Would like to recommend checking out the stories on WATTPAD for #oswaldcobblepot #gotham, there are some great ones! AND! (haha my last AND) if you have cobblepot fever check out 'Oswald Cobblepot Imagine' on Tumblr…great stuff for the writers and readers to enjoy**

If any of you would like to see a specific story or have any ideas please feel free to spill them out


End file.
